Haircuts, Spying, and Wrestling matches
by idealrain
Summary: Tracy has an interesting Saturday. Femmeslash AliceTracy. Spoilers regarding Rick Webber's murder.


"Haircuts, Spying, and Wrestling matches: Just An Average Saturday."

-don't own any characters that are original GHs'-

Alice rolled over to encounter warm skin. Turning the alarm off, she tried to get out of bed only to find a long arm stopping her.

"It's Saturday. We don't have to work. We have no excuse to leave bed. Com'n Lion I'll make it worth your while. Please. Please." Tra

cy kissed her lover's shoulder.

"I have an eight o'clock hair appointment. But it should only take an hour at the most. If you are still n bed when I get back, we'll make it worth both my and your while." Alice promised.

Tracy pouted. "Worth my while? How?"

Alice whispered in Tracy's ear. Tracy shivered.

"An hour?"

"Mmmm"

"No more?"

"No more than an hour."

"I suppose. But wake me up when you return." Tracy snuggled back into the covers.

"Of course. "

Alice walked into the house hung up her coat and walked up to Tracy's room. Tracy groaned as Alice opened the blinds.

"Good morning, Tiger. It's time for breakfast."

"Noooooo." Tracy groaned.

"Hmmm, yes. You need to get dress."

"Perhaps we can get you undress and redress." Tracy propped up on her pillow. Alice looked at her questioningly.

"You haven't said anything."

"You haven't come back to bed."

Alice pouted.

"What?" Tracy asked playing with Alice's hand. "Lion, you promise we would play."

"Nothing. You want to play?" Alice smiled.

" I need a shower. Wanna join me?" Tracy asked.

"Maybe later." Alice kissed Tracy's hand. "You need pay more attention, Tiger."

"I'm still waking up." Tracy grumbled. "I pay attention when awake. I'm just not a morning person she know that."

With that, she headed towards the shower.

It was during cocktail hour when Tracy overheard Monica commented on Alice's new haircut. Tracy looked up. _Ohhh…_

She started to get up to walk over to the bar area. She reached around for a glass of sparkling water.

"So, this morning you were in a snit because I didn't notice your new haircut?" Tracy muttered.

"Mmm-mmm."

"When I was still half asleep?"

"Mmm-mmm."

"Because you kept me up all night."

"Mmm-mmm."

"Really?" Tracy asked incredulously.

"Mmm-mmm. But you'll have a chance to redeem yourself." Alice grinned.

"Really?" Tracy's voice turned into a purr.

Just then Lulu bought Spinelli in and Tracy listen to the stoner compliment her girlfriend. _Com'n Monica kick this loser out already. _ Alice smiled at her fan, and actually advocated Spinelli stay. _Alice, what are you doing?_

"Fine, he can stay." Monica decided.

"What?!" Tracy cried. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, com'n, as Lulu said we have the space." Monica smiled, enjoying Tracy's discomfort.

"Monica!" Tracy protested.

Monica kept smiling. "He did call me Goddess."

"I hate you, sister-in-law dearest." Tracy hissed on the way out.

"Make up with your girlfriend, sister-in-law." Monica hissed back.

_Well, that's just…_Tracy thought, _Monica missed the point totally but on the other hand..._

Tracy kept a low profile for the rest of day. She caught Monica

eavesdropping on Lulu, Dillon, Georgie and Spinelli. When Monica kicked Spinelli out, Tracy almost crowed with delight. She checked her watch. _Two more hours until the match. _

Tracy watched as Monica made a phone call, whispering into the phone. _Another affair? I thought they were going to cheat on each other with each other. However strange that is._

"Alan, I know we agreed but maybe now…I know….Durant maybe, I don't know…we can't use the cancer if we wait anymore…maybe ….Love you….okay…bye."

Tracy frowned. _ Monica needs a lawyer? And what is with the cancer?_ She observed Monica take a deep breath and walked towards the office. _What is it, Monica? What did you do now?_

Tracy heard her watch beeped. _Damn. I'm late._

Tracy walked into the low lighted room. She smoothed out her new jeans and chuckled as she remembered the conversation with her granddaughter about her outfit. ("Seriously, Granny, you can't go to a mud wrestling match in Prada suit. It's not done. If you want I got some leather pants and some tops…." "Brooke Lyn! Quartermaines don't wear leather! " " Why not? Dad does." "Yes but…" "Maybe Alice would like it.." "I'm not have this discussion with you!")

She tried to blend into the crowd, sitting in the middle. Scanning the crowd for Spinelli, Tracy hoped not to run into anyone she know. _Dillon and Lulu?! _ She sneered. _Even Georgie is better._

"Welcome to Saturday Mayhem! Our champion the Dominator will be defeating her title tonight…."

Tracy tuned out the announcer, and decided to tried to eavesdrop on the trio. She glanced up, without thinking, and her mouth dropped. _That is some haircut._ Tracy growled jealously, thinking of the room now ogling her girlfriend. _Focus on the task. Deal with Alice later._

"So you think Monica actually kill Rick Webber?" Dillon asked disbelievingly.

"According to my Grandma Leslie, they had a history and she is about the right height."

"But why would she keep silent?" Dillon asked.

"My mother was ready to take the blame. Why would she speak up?" Lulu sneered "Isn't that the Quartermaine thing to do?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. True, there were some skeletons in the closets, some even literal. But they also have been falsely accused countless times. Not that those times get mention.

"She had twenty years to kill Rick, Lulu. Monica and Alan have been married for thirty years. Isn't that a long time to carry a grudge?" Dillon asked. "Besides my family gets drag into the station every time there's a non-mob body and no one has killed anyone to my knowledge."

Tracy winced as she thought of the past. Suddenly the lights flashed. _What in the name of all things holy?_

Spinelli spoke up. "Dude, this is the best part! A member of the audience actually gets to go into the ring with the Dominator and try to beat her."

Dillon smiled tolently. Tracy recognized her 'we-must-deal-with-mere-mortals-on-paved-to-greatness' look instantly. "Have you been chosen yet?"

"A couple of times. But she wins every time. No one can dominate her, hence the name the Dominator."

Tracy snorted at Spinelli's used of the word 'hence' and the idea of no one dominating Alice. _My dear boy, you should've seen her two nights ago! _Suddenly she felt two eyes on her. Alice, or rather the Dominator, licked her lips. Tracy recognized that look. She shook her head. The Dominator nodded. Tracy desperately mouthed the words, 'love your hair' over and over again. The Dominator laughed out loud.

"Nope, not going to work, Tiger." She nodded to the ushers who grabbed a squealing Tracy.

_Oh, shit!_

Lulu gasped. "Dillon, isn't that…"

"No! Oh, God! That's…"

"Dude, that's your mom!" Spinelli laughed gleefully.

"Alice! What do we do here?" Tracy tried to gain her balance in the mud.

"Oh, relax. I'm not going to do anything I wouldn't do in the comfort of our bedroom . Just try to knock me over. We both know you can do that." Alice whispered.

"Your mom's face got really white and then really red. Is she up to this?" Lulu asked,.

"Do you have your balance?" Alice asked.

"Oh, sure. This wasn't covered in prep school." Tracy hissed.

"Their loss. Come at me. I'll block you by catching you in my arms, okay?"

The move worked. Alice sneaked a kiss on Tracy's forehead.

"Why did you come tonight?"

"I'm spying on Dillon, Lulu and your fan over there." Tracy nodded towards the trio. "They think Monica killed Rick Webber. I think they will hurt Monica and Alan."

Alice flipped Tracy over her shoulder. "The Quartermaines don't do boring Saturday nights. Monica killing Rick Webber? Monica?!"

"Hey! She can be vicious!" Tracy beat on Alice's back.

"I know. But there's got to be more to it. Honey, you're going to bruise me."

"Oh, sorry. If not Monica, Alan?"

"What happen to Laura Spencer?" Alice asked. Suddenly she paused. "Trust me?"

"Depends…"

Tracy found herself in the air. _I'm going to kill someone_. Alice caught her.

"Having fun Dear?" Tracy asked through gritted teeth. Alice merely grinned.

"Do you want out?" Alice suddenly got concern.

"No, I want…" Tracy trailed off, her eyes darken.

"Tiger is getting excited?" Alice raised her eyebrows.

Tracy growled.

"Let me nail you and then we can go home." Alice ran her hand down Tracy's back. Tracy nipped at the skin. "No teeth here."

"Nail me?" Tracy questioned.

"Fall down and let me put my foot on your back."

"Hmm, why stop now?" Tracy enjoyed mud to her surprise.

"Because this is fun but we could have more fun in the locker room." Alice smirked. "Alone…"

"Why do you have to win?" Tracy asked.

"Do you enjoy this?"

"In general ,no. With you…depends…" Tracy mused.

"The winner has to come back next time." Alice explained.

"Ah. Well, then nail me good."

"Later."

"Promises, promises."

They decided to skip the locker room. Showing up to the mansion covered with mud was the last thing Alice and Tracy wanted to do. Tracy quickly came up with an alternative plan.

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Any problem?" She asked after Tracy return from the motel's office.

"Nah. Just explain that we got lost, the car stuck in the mud, etc. You ready?" Tracy was getting anxious to get out of her mud soaked clothes.

Alice grabbed her gym bag. "Um, you do realize you have no clothes, right? Other than the ones on your back. "

Tracy shrugged. "I'll rise them in the sink. No bigger. Lion…" She kissed Alice passionately. "Stop asking questions. I know this is different for us. But it's good. Really."

Alice smiled. "'Kay." She played with Tracy's hand. "Different is good."

Tracy opened the room's door. "Definitely." They walked into the room.

Alice laughed. "Honey maybe you just shower with your clothes on." She smiled.

"Just as long as you take yours off."

Alice looked at Tracy, annoyed.

"Why did you stop?" She asked. "I was enjoying my backrub."

"I thought I heard my phone." Tracy shook her head. "Shall I continue?"

"Mmmm…" The phone went off again. "Damnit, answer your phone, yell at whoever it is and then turn it off!" Alice ordered, impatiently.

"Yes, ma'am" Tracy saluted Alice who threw a pillow at her. "Hello? Dillon? Hi, baby. Um, I had too much to drink. Yeah… No I'm this hotel room. Yes, alone! Who would be with me? Really? Lulu's ridiculous. Alice's probably enjoying her night off. Monica? No, baby. I'm sure she didn't kill Rick. Well, page and ask her. But you'll risk your uncle's wrath." Alice started to kiss Tracy's stomach. She muffled a moan. "I have to go. Um, room service closes at midnight. Love you."

"Not this room service."

Tracy dozed lightly in Alice's arms. She nuzzled into the warm skin. Alice smiled and kissed Tracy's forehead.

"Tracy…" Alice whispered warningly.

"Umm, what?" Tracy blinked innocently at her lover.

"If you do that, we won't leave on time. "

"We need to leave?" Tracy moved to position herself over Alice.

"We need to talk to Monica. I need food. You need deal with Dillon…."

Tracy kissed Alice, cutting her off.

"O.k. But we should do this more often."

"Definitely. Every month we should sneak off and take a 'lost' night or two." Alice slipped out of bed.

"Or three or four..." Tracy reached for a robe.

They managed to get to the mansion without making any another stops. Quietly entering the house, Alice and Tracy sneaked one kiss.

"Monica?" Tracy called. Alice went to change her clothes.

"In here!" A voice called from the study.

Monica glanced up from her paperwork. "Tracy Lila Quartermaine, are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday? Why are you getting home so late? "

"Alice had a match and afterwards…." Tracy waved her hand absentmindly. "It doesn't matter. Look, Laura Spencer didn't kill Rick. You did, didn't you, Nica?" Tracy lowered her voice, glancing at the closed door.

"Trace…" Monica closed her eyes.

"It's ok. We can deal with this. We'll get the best lawyer. We'll beat this…" Tracy was surprised when Monica interrupted her.

"We have a lawyer. Alan…Tracy, your brother is a good man. Remember that. He's Lila's son, your brother, my husband and he's a good man." Monica paused.

"Alan? Oh, no…" Tracy closed her eyes.

"Rick, when he came back, tried to start up with me again. I went to the attic to break it off for good and he…"

"Tried to rape my wife." Alan finished tiredly. "I defended my wife but with my history…"

"We'll get you off." Tracy whispered fervently. "We are Quartermaines. Rules don't matter…" "  
"Tracy…" Alan reached out to hug his baby sister.

"No! I won't lose you!" Tracy bolted from the room.

"Tiger?" Alice walked into dark room. "Oh, honey. You're drunk."

"I'm sorry. I know you hate it when I come to bed drunk." Tracy smiled sadly.

"It's o.k. Just let me grab some aspirin." Alice walked into the bedroom. "What's wrong? Monica has good lawyer right?"

"Alice…." Tracy tried to mustered the strength to explain. "Lion, just hold me. Every thing will be explain tomorrow but for now…" Tracy just buried herself in Alice's arms.

"Love you." Alice tighten her arms around Tracy trying to protect her from unknown future. Just another Sunday night.


End file.
